DangerShipping Feels
by ImaginationIsAwesome123
Summary: Just as the title said :P Just filled with Drabbles of one of my many OTPs Rating K-T mostly. I do not own picture or yugioh zexal
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm alive and a bit piss off of a review I got but who care! I needed to put some more DangerShipping love out there because there are like one of my many OTPs **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH ZEXAL OR THE CHARTCERS WHAT SO EVER!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**DangerShipping Feels**

**Dating**

"Why am I dating you again?" Shark ask his happy go lucky girlfriend who was sitting beside him.

"Because you love me~" Tori said happily.

"No, I think it's because I die long ago and you are my internal punishment."

**Launch**

Shark was laying on the bench at the school roof top with eyes close and his arms behind his head. But then he felt a soft pair of lips press up against his. The kiss was short but sweet and then Shark open his eyes and saw his green hair and amber eyes girlfriend over him.

"How is your launch going?" Shark just smile at that.

"Much better now."

**Warm (Charters are older in this part)**

It was late at night and Shark was trying to sleep but on the over side of his bed was his girlfriend who was shivering.

Shark couldn't take it anymore so he rolled over and pull her as close as he could get her to him and she nuzzled into his neck and put her arms around him and grabbed the back of his maroon, V-neck shirt.

Then he whisper into her ear and said. "Good night, Tori..."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**lol I was listening to Britney Spears Criminal when writing this lol**

**Hope you enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next part! hope you enjoy :3**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**DangerShipping Part II**

**Belt**

"Come on Tori! You been getting ready for a hour and a half! If you hurry up we're going to be late!" Shark shouted at his girlfriend to get ready faster do they won't be late for their date.

Then Tori came down stairs wearing skinning jeans, black flats, a violet colour top that show off her arms but cover her shoulders, and was wearing a belt that looked very familiar to him.

Shark raise an eyebrow. "Is that my belt?"

Tori ran up to him and kiss him on the cheek. "Oh Shark, you should know better than to rush a girl when she getting ready~"

**Favourites Animal**

"I like sharks because there are so beautiful and magnificent but there are so misunderstood." Tori answer Shark's questions and had her head resting on his shoulder and looked at him.

"What is your favourites animal?" Tori ask him.

Shark just smile and answer. "I think I like the dove because there are so carefree and so beautiful when there are flying through the sky."

**Home**

After a long day at work all that Shark wanted to do was just go home and go to sleep.

Shark open his front door and walked in and before he close the door he felt a paired of soft lips on him and he kiss back. When they finish Shark looked deep into his wife eyes and she said.

"Your home."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: So cheesy that last one. But please add ideas in the review and also which name is better Cleo or Lawrence? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I should be writing my others stories but I want to write some DangerShipping c:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Part III**

**Movie**

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Shark asked his wife while there were in the line to buy tickets.

"Hmm how about that 'Fast and Furious' movie? That sound like a good movie."

"... I love you so much right now."

**Book**

"What are you reading?" Tori ask asked her husband.

"It called 'Unwind', you should read it."

"No thanks..." Tori said knowing what the book is about.

**Test**

"Shark, you're going to be a father."

With that her husband fainted from the news and his sister, who was beside Tori the whole time said.

"I think that went well, how about you." Rio smile.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: I know the movie I use was old but whatever, Unwind is a real book, and yes I had to do that :p**

**Review, Fave, Follow, and hope you enjoy ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go! There is going to be a bit of FlowerShipping and DysqualifyShipping(well not that much) in this part (I blamed Tumblr for FlowerShipping) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Babysitting**

"So Alit told me that he will be happy to help us with babysitting." Tori said happily to her husband and Shark gave her a weird looked.

"Alit, is he the guy who was one of the seven Barian Emperors who _try _to _killed_ you and Yuma," Shark told her.

"Well ya but-"

"And the one who was flirting with you and try to get you to be _his_ girlfriend." Shark added.

"We were 13 back then and beside-"

"Alit is _NOT_ going to babysit are kid!" Shark said in a low growl.

"Oh come on Ryoga! What about you and Thomas? He ruin your life, put your sister in the hospital , try to killed my friends, and you even killed him once," Tori stated now getting pissed off with him.

"Ya but-"

"Do I have to mention that I'm married to and with child with the "former" leader Barian Emperors and the guy who try to take over the world." Tori added.

"... That's different and it was Don Thousand who try to take over the world." Shark stated and then duck when his wife throw her shoe at him.

**She mine**

"Well Tori I must say that you are glowing today." Alit said to Tori who blush at that knowing how sweet he can be.

"Are really going to let him flirt with you wife Ryoga?" Thomas asked his friend who was growling what they were watching.

"Oh come on! She have a ring and I going to have my kid and he still going after her!" Shark cried out.

**Pets**

"I still say that we should of got a cat." Shark said to his wife was looking at the puppies and the one that caught her eye was the little male Rottweiler who was waging his little tail and looking up at her with his chocolate colour puppy eyes on his black and brown face.

"Looked at him Honey how can you say no to that face! I think I'll call you Jasper."

"Umm no. You're not naming him Jasper and why do you want a dog?" Shark ask her

"Well we can't get a cat because Rio hate them." Tori told him.

"We're getting him so you can piss off Cat right."

"You got it~"

Shark sighed and turn around and saw a white bulldog pup waging his tail. Shark tap Tori on the shoulder and she looked at him.

"How about that one." Shark point out.

"No."

"Oh come on how can you say no to that..." Shark was about to mocked her but saw that pup started drooling everywhere on himself and in his cage.

"Never mind we're getting him." Shark said looking at the Rottweiler pup.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Well there you go! Happy early Valentine's day I guess what this is oh ya**

**Cleo = 1**

**Lawrence = 1**

**I will have a poll to see what people want anyways hope you like it :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, was not home for the weekend and Monday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Names**

"Okay how about Chip." Tori said while looking at the puppy they just got.

"...No." Shark said and walked out of the living room with the Rottweiler puppy chasing him trying to get the bottoms of his pant legs.

"Aww, Chip knows who his daddy is~"

"_WE ARE NOT NAMING HIM CHIP_!"

**Ice cream **

Shark was coming back from the store because they were out of ice cream... again.

"Did you get it?"

Shark just pull the ice cream tub and handed it to his wife. "Cookie Dough." Shark said.

"Oh chocolate chips in this~"

"We're still not naming him Chip."

**Thor **

"What are we going to name him? It been over hours to pick a name for him." Tori wined looking at the puppy.

"How about Thor?" Tori turn to her husband.

"I know it's dumb." Shark said and looked away from his wife.

"I love it." Tori said and pick up the puppy, looking into his brow eyes and said.

"We will name you Thor~"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N: Fave, Follow, Review, save a puppy, cat, kid whatever. There is a poll on my page for the name you want for Shark's and Tori's baby :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for no update last week, I have a lot of homework _ I hope I'm not the only fan girl out there that is still crying from the newest zexal episode ;_; **

**Please enjoy this week update ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**No hard feelings**

"Honey I'm I home!"

"I hate you!"

" Love you too." Shark said as he walked pass his wife.

**Worried **

The more that the due date came closer, the more nervous Shark gets.

'What if I not a good father? What if I walked out? What happen if I le-' Shark thoughts were cut off when he thought about when he was Nasch, the leader of the seven Barian emperors.

All the people he killed

All the fear he case

The fear he had and worst of all...

The fear he saw in Tori eyes, he never want to go through that again not with his kid. Then he felt a lick on his hand and Shark snap out of his thoughts and saw Thor there looking up to him and he patting his head.

"Your right what am I worried about?"

**Time**

A load, ear bleeding cry was hear by everyone in the waiting room outside where Tori was giving birth.

"Childbirth is the most beautiful thing in the world my ass." IV growl and feeling that more of his hearing was being last.

"Don't be like that IV! I'm sure she be fine~" Yuma said cheerfully patting IV on his back. Then another ear bleeding cry was hear.

"OKAY THAT IT!" IV roar and grab Shark by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey wait?!"

_"SHE YOUR WIFE AND IT YOUR KID! NOW GET IN THERE!"_ IV roar and throw Shark into the room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Well there you go~ review, fave, follow, whatever.**

**Oh ya if you have a friend who also love DangerShipping but doesn't like Fanfiction I have this on wattpad too~ Same title but my "Pan name" is MyCrazyMiracle :3 please enjoy~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm on break and broad as hell so here you go :p**

**Please enjoy this week update ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Name**

"So what are you going name her?" Yuma ask Tori who was holding the pink bundle of blankets in her arms. Tori looked at her husband and he nodded at her.

"I think we're going to name her Lawrence" Tori said softly looking down at her daughter who had her mother's hair and the little baby started opening her eyes for the first time to see the world. To Tori surprise her little angel had her dad's deep ocean blue eyes that made Tori fell in love with him in the first place.

"Lawrence Isabella Kamishiro"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: SORRY FOR ONLY ONE DRABBLE I COUNLDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! ;_;**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Shark and Tori enter parenthood! yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bedroom**

"Come on Shark, what is wrong with this" Tori show Shark her designs for Lawrence's bedroom.

"Because if I was Lawrence and if I have to be sleeping in that room I will be crying and will be having nightmares about it."

"What's wrong with big, cute eyes looking at you?"

"That is the problem."

**Diapers**

"Sharky! Can you change Lawrence's diaper because I'm cleaning the kitchen?"

Shark just let out a sigh and went over to Lawrence who was in her playpen and pick her up.

"Come on you, daddy is going to change you." Shark said to his daughter and hope to god that Rio will _never _hear him said that ever and went to change her.

After getting to her room Shark put her down on the table he went to change her.

"Okay let get that dirty diaper off of you." Shark said then started to take of the diaper then Shark started gagging on the smell.

"Dear God! What has you mother been feeding!" Shark cry out at hear the laugher of his wife and daughter.

**Babysitter**

Shark finally put Lawrence down for her nap in her room then Shark look up having a feeling that he was being watch so he looked over his shoulder and saw Thor starring at him.

"Umm... Hi?"

The dog was still starring at him and Shark said to his self.

"Why did we get a dog?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: The I got from my dog when I was writing this lol hope you like it~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Feeding Time**

"You must of been hungry then sweet heart." Tori said to her daughter sweetly after feeding her.

"She could at least share."

"That the reason why she here, right honey."

"...Shut up..."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: Sorry busy week. I'll try to make more next week**


End file.
